Assassins
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: Hinata, a princess of yakuza, is an assassin of Konoha inc. Gaara is second in command to Suna ent. After a company merging, they are now partners. Will love bloom? Please review. Chapter 5 is up!
1. The Assignment

1Disclaimer; Ngoc Chau does not own Naruto or anything else.

**Fhuisalbnjvilsnazjvoisdbzvjisodzbvjisdozbvjdskzoghvids**

Hinata walked through the busy nightclub of Tokyo. She was wearing a tight red lace dress that went just a few inches below her derriere. Black silk wrapped around her in a way that made her bust and legs look more attractive. Her raven hair was held in a loose geisha style. A hand grabbed her waist and she was pulled down into the lap of a drunken business man. He had a mullet with a streak of old age, although he looked considerably young. His face was scarred from the middle of his forehead to below his eye. He had a lit cigarette and 2 girls at his side and wore a disheveled white suit. "How much for the night?" he asked her.

Hinata narrowed her eyes and seductively said. "Might you be Seto from the Land of Tea?" He smirked and nodded. "Then...Is there a room around here?" he smiled and moved the companions girls out of his way. He held Hinata bridal style and carried her to the back somewhere in the nightclub. He was able to open the door while carrying Hinata and entered the room.

The room was small in size, but suitable enough for 'activities'. It had a white paper screen door and there appeared to be a picture of a pose from the _Kama Sutra_ on it. Behind the screen was a soft padded tatami mat. The entire room was dim and was perfumed with sweet senses. He sat her down on the mat and started to untie the black lace. "Seto, Would you grab that bottle? It's an aphrodisiac." she said as she pointed at the cabinet behind him. He stood up and went to get it, but all of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his back. His vision started to blur and he turned around to see the young woman he had mistook for a whore staring coldly at him. "Die." she said. And she performed a series of hand techniques on him and struck a final blow at his chest cavity. He was completely paralyzed and died instantly. Hinata pulled her small kunai out of his back. She pulled a small set of earphones that were hidden in her elaborate hairdo. She put it in her ear and tuned it to the correct frequency.

"Hokage-sama. I have completed the assignment. What are my instructions now?" Hinata asked meekly.

"Hinata-chan? You finished already? Great, but did he touch you?" she sounded worried. "No, he didn't even get to 1st base." she replied.

"Thank God! Now just get back to Konoha Headquarters!"

"Will do"

And she exited the room into the night.

**Hduaifbdsfiahwfuoagbjkdabjiabkaagudbviz**

Please review. It's getting really late now and I have to get ready for school tomorrow. Any way, this is just some drabbles. In the next chapter, it will give some basic information about the whole thing, but luckily it's pretty short. However, the third chapter is where the whole plot is set. Keep reading because the lemon will be in the upcoming chapters. Bye-bye.


	2. Auther's Note

1 Hi, these are some basic information.

**Gurioahbifewagbvhisabchjsaibchuaisbchiawogcbhiasobfcheus**

**What is Konoha Inc?**

Konoha Inc is a secret business of assassins and yakuza clans. They have been known as the modern shinobi and are protected by the government as long as they pay an annually fee.

**Who is Hokage-sama?**

Hokage-sama is, as you know, Tsunade. She is the head of the entire Konoha works. Although, they think they have an advantage over Tsunade, she really has the upper hand. She is the Imperial princess of Japan. She just hasn't claimed her title yet.

**Who is Hyuga, Hinata?**

Hinata is the daughter of the head of her family. Her family is a noble yakuza family that has a special technique that can kill a person by just applying light pressure on pressure points. This special technique is called 'Gentle Fist'. Due to her innocent demeanor and killing expertise, she is called an angel of death.

**What is Suna Ent?**

Suna Ent. is one of the rival businesses of Konoha Inc. They, too, are under the same conditions as Konoha Inc.

**Who is Sabaku, Gaara**

Gaara is second-in-command to Suna Ent. His father is the head of the entire business. Their killing techniques take from the shadows and in the night. Only Gaara is talented enough at killing to kill in broad daylight. His skills have started at a young age and his first assassination job was brought on him at age 12.


	3. Meeting Him And A Kiss

1Hinata walked through the empty hall of Konoha Headquarters. Her heels clicking on the tiled floor filled the hallways with steady echoes. '_Thank Kami, I'm back. The job I don't mind, it's just the clothes.'_ She was happy to be back in her regular clothes. She wore a white button blouse that tightened around her wrists. The collar button was undone so it looked more casual. She wore a pink skirt that reached down to her ankles and had small red ruffles at the end. She wore her long indigo hair in a loose tail with an oversized pink bow. She was practically..._angelic._

She reached the end of the hallway at an elevator. She pressed the arrow button and it quickly opened. There leaning in the doorway, was Inusuka, Kiba. "Hey, Hinata-chan! What's up?" he said grinning. Kiba was really different. He came from a small family of yakuza that used simplicity to kill like dogs. Nobody knew how they could teach dogs to kill, but it worked like a charm.

He had short brown hair held up by a headband with the Nippon symbol on it. He had a good figure and often had his dog, Akamaru, with him. His face had 2 red triangles that went down on his cheeks. At times, he acted laid-back, but when it was time for duty, he became a wild wolf of hell. He was wearing a casual set of clothing and had bloody dog-paw stains on his dirty white shirt.

"Kiba? D-didn't you..you change?" she stuttered. He looked to the side of the elevator and still held it open. "Not enough time, "he replied, "Just got back from a job." She pointed up with her index finger slightly raising up. "I need to see Hokage-sama, please." Kiba snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh! Sure." He moved so that Hinata could enter and he pressed the top floor button. The elevator traveled up the many floors quickly.

_Ding._

It stopped. The doors slid open and Hinata stepped out. "Bye Kiba-kun." she waved, looking back. "Later Hinata-chan." he said as the elevator slowly descended down. She walked towards the door that held an ominous aura around it. She slowly opened it and peaked in. "Hokage-sama?" she whispered. There in the blinding light of the sun at the large landscape window was a beautiful woman. She was leaning against her desk while sipping a thin cup of sake. She had her blonde hair loose in 2 low ponytails. She wore a grey business suit and had an oversized lounge jacket that reached just at her derriere over. She looked towards the door, "Hinata-chan!"

She welcomed Hinata into her office and sat her down. She started going everywhere around her office and grabbed a few file folders. "Hinata, you're going to be 18 in a 2 months, correct?" Hinata nodded. "Your father told me that he wanted me to introduce you to someone." Hinata looked a little surprised. "This is Sabaku, Gaara." She held out a few random pictures. Hinata picked one up and looked at it.

Never in her life had she seen someone like him. That blazing red hair of his, those jade eyes. He had such a serious expression on his face and one thing about him caught her attention. Love. He had a red Ai tattoo on his forehead just above his eyebrow. Wait a minute. She squinted at the pictures. He had no eyebrows at all and he had dark rings around his eyes. She giggled. "Is this Sabaku, Gaara of Suna?" she asked looking at Tsunade. Tsunade nodded. "I've heard about him, that he's the strongest. But he doesn't have eyebrows and it looked as though someone sucker-punched him in the eyes."

Tsunade took a look. "Y'know, I've never thought about it that way. But he's an insomniac, hasn't had a good sleep in the 18 years."

"He's 18?" Tsunade nodded at the question. "My dad wants me to marry him?" Tsunade answered "Well, we're going to be merging companies soon and your dad just volunteered you for marriage to make the merge absolute." Hinata looked at the other pictures. Even with his appearance, he didn't look sill, he gave off a horrifying chill. _'Just like a demon.'_ she thought. "I'm not really sure about it, we haven't met yet and-"

Tsunade interrupted her. "Your dad invited him today." Hinata was just shocked, this was practically an arranged marriage! Hinata stood up from her seat and looked Tsunade in the eye. "I'm going home now, Hokage-sama." She headed towards the door. "Hinata," Tsunade called from the distance away, "When you get home, you should put on your best work clothes!" Hinata looked back over her shoulder. "Why?"

"He likes to test women?" she answered slyly. _'Test them how?'_ Hinata thought in terror. Hinata, still shaken, left the office and headed for the elevator.

**Fuosahfuoashvjdsoihnva'Ajvoxhnvjidovbeisogvfhisovbdhisobv**

Hinata arrived home after being escorted by her family's chauffeur. The limo dropped her off in front of the main doorway and she exited out. "Arrigato, Asagi-san." The driver nodded back. As soon as Hinata entered the large mansion, her father rushed to her at the doorway. "Hinata! You must get ready! Did Hokage-sama tell you?" Hinata held onto the old man's hands and tried to calm him down. "Otou-san, take a deep breath." The old man took a breath and exhaled. "Good, now say what you want." The old man took a few more breaths. This old man was Hyuga, Hiashi.

Hyuga, Hiashi was an old man. But that didn't mean that he was a prime killer, which he was. For a man that couldn't walk up the stairs without assistance, he could break a beam with 2 fingers. He still looked particularly young, but still looked frail. His hair was a thin ebony colour and he held it greased back. He had little wrinkles and dominating stance. This was the head of the Yakuza family, Hyuga.

He was wearing a dark formal suit that looked like something someone would wear to a wedding, but still looked homely. "Hinata-chan, everybody is getting ready for the Sabaku family. I want you to put on your most beautiful kimono and present yourself for the son of the head of Suna Ent." Hinata tried to convince her father to change his mind about the arranged marriage, but he wouldn't listen. He was too preoccupied about the whole idea of the companies merging. "Listen, just go up to your room and find your clothing. And do it NOW!" Hinata just gave up and went upstairs to her room.

Her room was quite luxurious. It had 2 walk-in closets and a king-sized bed. There were french windows, silk curtains and potpourri. The room looked like something out of a dream. Hinata looked around her closet for a kimono, but then she remembered Tsunade's words; _'...Put on your best work clothes...He likes to test women.'_ She went over two her second smaller closet and looked around. In the back was a white kimono. It had small doves at the hems and sleeves and a lavender obi. She had worn this once when she had to disguise herself as a geisha. It looked exactly like a kimono, but it had hidden pockets for weapons and was easy to move in. She took it out and wore it. It reached slightly above her ankles.

She looked stunning. The light colour really matched her, all that was left were her make-up and her hair. She applied red lipstick on her thin lips and a bit of eyeshadow. She went to her vanity mirror and pulled out 2 hair pins. Each was sharpened to a point and was the length of a small dagger. She put it in her hair so that, if she needed to, she could pull it out and use it for defense. She sprayed on a bit of perfume, _Evening Moon_.

She went downstairs to find a young man wearing a tux already there. He looked bored, but due to that red hair, she could easily say that this was Sabaku, Gaara. He was wearing a black evening tux, and surprisingly, looked much handsome in person. She glided down the stairs and he looked up to see her. No man could resist her charms and Gaara was no exception. He was slightly blushing and he held out his hand to her. "You must be Hyuga-sama." he said quietly. She looked right into his eyes and whispered 'yes'.

What happened next might have looked like it was staged but as soon as she touched his hand, she tripped into him. They both fell on the smooth tiled floors. Their posture was very arousing, in Gaara's opinion of course. He was on his back, his left hand was holding on to her wrist while the other was on her obi. He could feel her warm area on his thigh. She was on top of him with her left hand tangled in his fiery hair. Her soft breasts molded against his well toned torso. It would have been their little secret, if not for a little nosy somebody...

"Neechan! What is he doing to you?!"

There was little Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. She was only 13, but even her skills sometimes rivaled her sister's. She had long bangs that should've been pulled behind her ears, but she left it in front of her face. She had a red ribbon that kept her hair somewhat neat and it blended in with her dark brown hair. She wore a black Chinese collar dress with a white pattern of an offending dragon stretching from her undeveloped bust to her hip. Her dress was split at the sides up above a small inch of her hip and reached to her shins. It would have looked so feminine, so beautiful, if not for the added accessories.

Since the dress had barely any sleeves, she had donned soft red wrist bands that went from her elbow to her wrist. Under the dress, instead if wearing a pair of tight shorts, she wore a pair of white baggy kung-fu pants that tightened around her ankles. So instead of looking like an evening gown, it looked like a martial arts uniform.

Hianata and Gaara quickly got up and dusted themselves off. Hanabi was still standing in front of them with her arms crossed over her chest and an expression on her face saying '_Try to explain now. I dare you.'_ Gaara tucked his hands into his pockets and glared at Hanabi. '_No,'_Hanabi thought to herself_ 'he's not going to intimidate me. I am the pride of the Hyuga family._' Hidden under her one of her wristbands was a long thin senbon needle, she quickly positioned herself and aimed it at the perverted 'panda' man. The needle shot like a bullet, aiming for his heart. As if by reflex, he spun himself around and caught it during the mid-action. As he spun towards facing Hanabi, he let go of the needle and it flew towards Hanabi.

The needle hit the top of her sleeve and the unbelievable pressure pushed her against the wall and pinned her there. Hinata rushed to the wall to pull the needle out. She turned back to look at Gaara. She gave a small smile, "Arrigato, Sabaku-sama, for not hurting my sister." Hanabi was still fidgeting around, complaining that the only reason he got her was because she let her guard down. He came towards Hinata, her back to him. He whispered in her ear, "I missed my target." Then he walked down the hallway and disappeared into a room.

**Ashdfjahgaedyhfaeutheosuyhgtsfdygtsedyhtoseidrhtgosydhsoidhygstiofgyhdighse**

"Neechan, who was that goddamn man?" Hanabi was yelling. After, she had been unpinned from the wall. Hinata had brought her into the kitchen to calm her down. Hanabi was sitting on a stool at the counter, and she was fidgeting with a scowl on her face.

Hinata went to get a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water from the tap. She handed it over to Hanabi, who was on the opposite side. "Hanabi-chan. It's not right for a young girl to swear." Hanabi stiffened herself and put her hands slightly over her very small bust. "Neechan! I'm not a young girl, I'm a young _woman_ And you forgot to answer my question. Who was that guy?"

Hinata took a deep breath and brought her hand to her forehead in exasperation. "He is Sabaku, Gaara. Of Suna Ent." Hanabi nearly choked on her water. "You mean he's the number-two man of that company?!!" she yelled.

She nodded.

Hanabi circled the top of her glass with her finger. "So when are you getting married?" Hinata took a moment to think. "I don't know, you should ask Otou-san." Hanabi got off the unusually high bench, but as she got off, she knocked her water glass onto Hinata's kimono. Hinata quickly stood up in a startle. "I'm so sorry, go upstairs and change into something." Hinata was wiping off the growing stain with a table cloth.

I can't. I have to wear this." Hanabi gave a tiring sigh. "Fine. I can dry it, but you should wear something else in the meantime. This should only take a few minutes." Hinata ran upstairs and her sister followed. Hinata ran into her room and closed the door, she quickly stripped off her kimono and handed it to her sister who was waiting on the other side of the door. Hanabi ran down the hall and stairs, her speeding footsteps was the only sound.

Hinata gave a relived breath. She was only down to her undergarments. She walked to her large wardrobe and picked out a bathrobe off the hanger.She heard the sound of the knob jiggle and the door open, she quickly turned around and dropped the robe on the ground. She was expecting to see Hanabi with the dry kimono, but she was wrong...

"Hanabi-chan," Hinata expectedly said. Her mouth turned into a round _O_. Gaara was at the door with a cold, yet surprised gaze. "S-Sabaku...s-san. P-pl-please...look...a-away!" she stuttered while blushing. She quickly bent down to pick up the bathrobe, but that made it even worse. As she bent down, Gaara got a good look at her breasts from the lace red bra that was half covering it. She saw where his eyes were looking toward and immediately realized what he was staring at. She picked up the robe and quickly put it on, her back to him. He stepped into the room, right behind her.

She just finished tying the thin satin belt around the robe. When he smoothed the top of her hair. "Why so scared, we are engaged after all." she gulped.

His finger graced from the collar up to her beneath her ear. Her heart beat quickened from his actions or from the shock of this close a contact with a man like this. In one hand, he held her right hand, with the other hand, he brought to the knot of her belt. Surprisingly, with just one hand, he untied her knot with great ease. He pulled the belt out of the robe and tossed it mindlessly onto the ground. His hands moved to her shoulders and lifted the robe off slightly and let it drop. His hands went back to the front of her torso, inching closer and closer to the lining wire of her bra. She started to close her eyes from the chills of pleasure she was receiving from his touches.

He started to kiss her unblemished skin at her collar area. Hinata would've done whatever he wanted her to do, but then she noticed something peculiar. From under the white buttoned cuff of his dark suit was the sign of a small glint. She did something she had never done before, not even on her assignments. She took a hold of the hand where she had seen the glint of metal. Even, Gaara was surprised by her next act. She brought his hand to her breast and moaned, "...Gaara..."

'_Aha,' _she thought to herself,_'so he does have a weapon hidden on him.'_ He playfully gave a soft breast a squeeze.

Almost in an instant, the weapon from under his sleeve sprung out to reveal a kunai blade. Hinata, who had been on guard since she felt the weapon, dodged it and prepared to strike at him below. His empty hand quickly blocked in front of his pelvis. She looked up at him from her low stance. "Haven't you learned that striking at the groin is used only when the opponent is cornered." he said as he smirked. A second blade shot out from under his sleeve. By reflex, she shot back and picked up her discarded robe.

She whipped it around her body and tied the tossed belt tightly. She got into stance and pulled the 2 hair pins from her hairstyle. Her hair fell gently over her shoulders. She leapt at him and the clash of the small blades met. He was pushing all of his strength on it and it appeared that she was going to die. She quickly dropped one of her pins and tried to get a hit on him. He ducked his head down and her pin only cut off a few strands of that devilish red hair. As he ducked down, he dropped his kunai and grabbed her legs. He carried her over his shoulders. He brought her over to her large bed and threw her down.

She was lying on her back on the bed with her hair spread out, her robe completely disheveled, revealing a large portion of lingerie and flesh. He straddled himself over her with his legs on both side of her. He looked down at her. "Sabaku-san?" she whimpered quietly. He gave a cunning smirk and picked up a lock of her hair and caressed it against his face. "2 things," he said as he was still stoking that lock of hair. "One, you have more skill than I expected. And two, You should not be so scared if I saw your body."

She blushed at his remarks. He bent his head low, just hovering over her lips. He quickly moved his lips down to the skin over her breast and gave it a slow passionate love bite. She moaned as she entangled her hands in that wild blood-red hair of his and pulled him closer to her, if it was possible. He gently lowered himself onto her and slunk his hand behind her to her bra clasp. Everything was going as what Gaara wanted to do with her, unfortunately, an annoyance called Hanabi intervened.

**Knock, knock.**

Gaara looked behind, towards the door and slowly got up. Hinata was still lying on the bed, panting heavily. She sat up from the bed and quickly wrapped the robe tighter around her. He was at the door and was slipping his weapons into the jacket of his suit. Hinata got off from the bed and gave her cue with one word, "Ready."

He opened the door and swiftly stepped out. Hanabi was shocked to the extreme, He walked down the corridor and down the stairs. Hinata came to the door and held out her hands to receive the dried kimono. "Arrigato." she said politely as the kimono was handed gently over to her. "Neechan, what was he doing in your room?"

Hinata blushed and smiled "He was only giving me a few examples of married life." she went back into her room and quietly closed the door.

Hanabi leaned against the wall space next to the door and said in a sigh.

"Otou-san, why did you have to engage neechan with a pervert man?"

Sorry it took a bit long to update, but I really wanted to give the 3 reviewers something good. Can you please check out my fanfic, A Little Story? I really want to finish that fanfic so I can write the lemon for it. Now, if any of you saw my GaaHina lemon, you would be getting that but more naughty. So please review both stories. And again,

Review!


	4. Second auther's note

1

**Hi everybody! This is Ngoc Chau, call me N.C for short. **

**Anyway**, **after that **_**interesting **_**chapter of...ahem..**_**...SMUT. **_**I'm at a somewhat loss for ideas. So, this is what I'm proposing...**

**Help me!!!!!!!!**

**It would be really awesome if you gave me some ideas, but don't make them useless ideas like "Gaara should get a buzz cut and Hinata buys him a wig".**

**No! This is a romantic action fic. So, please can you help me. The faster you read this and send me your ideas, the faster I can update this fanfic for you wonderful readers out there!**

**You can send me your ideas at the end of by reviewing or sending it to me no one sends me any ideas, then the updates and chapter will still come (I'm very devoted to my fanfics), but it will come slowly and kinda be a little laid back, so please help me!!!!! **


	5. The New Assignment

1**Hi, sorry I haven't updated as promised! But it was tough getting some ideas since only a few people tried to help me.**

**I'm giving a shout-out to;**

**x.Nanako-chan.x**

**Dark Frigid Night**

**Suzume-Kage**

**eight88 **

**DarkSmile**

**Piisa**

**And most of all, for sending me great ideas;**

_**kagura hyuga 13**_

_**Tw33ty JR.**_

_**Danimals21**_

_**SadDarkWhispers**_

**This chapter is for those who read my fanfics and the chapter is dedicated to those who gave me ideas.**

**hruiwofbihebvjeiwgfbueighcheigfcywhiocgywauhbcuiagfyciwoaf**

Hinata stood in front of the mirror as she donned her dried kimono. She could not help but remember what had just occurred a few minutes ago. She would've stood there all day, imagining his touch, his kisses...if it weren't for her father who was banging his fist at the door.

"Hinata! Come down for dinner! The Kazekage's son is waiting for you!" He shouted through the door. Before you could finish saying "Uzamaki Naruto, the number-one hyper active knucklehead ninja of Konohagakure." Hinata had finished dressing and was heading down the stairs. Luckily, she was trained well enough to remember what a lady of yakuza was supposed to act. Near the last few steps of the stairs, she came to a halt and started to walk regally. She immediately blushed when she saw the seating arrangement.

There were 5 seats at the unusually long table. 2 seats were seated closely together at one side of the table and the other seats were on the other side. She quickly realized her seat because Neji was sitting on the left of Hiashi, who was in the middle, arguing with Hanabi on why Hinata had to sit next to Gaara on the other side and how she shouldn't let her older sister marry a pervert. Also there was Gaara...sitting at his seat leaning forward with his hands beneath his jaw.

He had a devious smirk on his face and gestured his hand at the seat to the left of him. She stumbled over to that seat but tripped over her clogs. As she landed towards him, she grabbed something. She looked at what she was grabbing at and it was something she probably wouldn't want to even say. "My, my. I didn't know you were like that." he said as he pulled her hand away from...down below...and helped her up to her seat. She sat down and smiled. '_I'm glad that nobody saw that.' _she thought to herself, but she was wrong.

The 3 Hyuga members across the table had seen that little act, but were too shocked to even say anything, so they just let it pass. A cook stepped out into the dining room from the long corridor. Hiashi rubbed his hands together in an eager way andleaned back slightly in his chair. "Well, let's eat!" he said.

**Hfidosafnjsoafhnjsdoaphcnsjdopvhujsoahvnjsdioahvdsjoia**

After they had finished the quiet dinner, aside from the questioning that Hanabi had about the Gentle Fist techniques and Hinata's marriage. Hiashi had decided to close the topic about marriage and open a new one he was interested in.

Grandchildren.

"Well, Sabaku-san, how many children would you like to have?"

Gaara was snapped out of his valley of thought and responded the question carefully. "Hyuga-sama, 2 or 3 children would be acceptable. But, since I will be taking over Suna Ent. in a month. I am in need of an heir." He then cleared his throat. Hinata was blushing as the men were talking about children. Neji, then, added his own words. "Uncle, it would be best to wait until Hinata-sama gets married to then talk about children."

Hiashi nodded and asked "Sabaku-san, would getting married in 2 months be fine with you?" Gaara looked at Hinata and asked her, "What do you think, Hinata-sama?" She nodded her head nervously, but her face suddenly turned to shock as she felt Gaara rubbing his hand on her thigh.

Hiashi saw that in 2 months he would be getting a son-in-law, and in 9 months after that, a grandchild. Could it get any better than that? Apparently, it couldn't get better, only worse because of Hanabi's over protectiveness of her older sister. She saw the blush on Hinata's face and how Gaara was positioned. Easily, she put 2 and 2 together.

She stood up from the table in a haste and screamed out loud, "Get your hands off my sister!!!" The only sound after that was the sound of the breathing of anybody who was startled half to death by the sudden explosion. Hiashi pulled Hanabi back down to her seat and scolded her. She, in a rage, walked out of the room and up the stairs to her own sanctuary of solitude.

They heard the door slam angrily. Hiashi stood up and bowed in Gaara's direction. "Please forgive my daughter's behavior, Sabaku-san. She is very protective of her elder sister." Gaara nodded again in response to the acceptance of the apology. Neji got up and went over to his uncle. "Uncle, I will go and see if Hanabi-sama is alright." The Hyuga elder told him that it would be a good idea. They both left, leaving the engaged couple alone.

**Hfuosanfji9sahnjfcisagcbhisoagcbhisaogcywuioaibc**

Hinata and Gaara also stood up and went out to the living room to let the servants clean up. They sat on opposite chairs facing each other. They simply looked at each other, but to break the silence, Hinata asked a question.

"Sabaku-san, since we are engaged and all, may I call you by your first name?"

He nodded.

"Gaara, do you think I would make a suitable wife?" He looked her straight in the eye and replied to her question.

"I believe so, but I would also want to test your skills some more to confirm that you will bear me a worthy heir."

She gave a deep sigh, all of a sudden. A cell phone was ringing. Hinata padded around her kimono to check if it was perhaps her cellhone but she remembered that she had left her phone upstairs. Gaara pulled his jacket open a bit and grabbed his small compacted phone from the pocket of the coat. He clicked the talk button and brought it to his ear.

"Yes? Who is this?" he said in a serious tone.

All Hinata could hear was the shrill voice of a woman. '_Could Gaara have a mistress?'_she thought to herself as she fidgeted ib the large chair. She couldn't stand the thought of Gaara being in another woman's arms. He finished up the call and turned back to Hinata. "Who was it?" she stuttered. Gaara took a deep breath and got out of the chair. "That was Hokage-sama, she wants to see us now about something." he said as he held out his hand for her to take. She held onto his hand and he pulled her up.

She followed him to the door, but before she left, she saw one of the servants and told them, "Please tell my otou-sama that I will be at the Hokage's office with Sabaku-san." The servant replied yes in response and opened the door to let them out. As though the entire house had read their minds, the limousine had pulled up to the front and the chauffeur stepped out. He said as he opened the door, "Where to, Hyuga-sama?"

Hinata went in first, "The Hokage's office."she replied. Gaara followed in after she was sitting comfortably in her seat.

The chauffeur closed the door as soon as he saw the 2 were seated and he started the engine and headed for the Hokage's.

**ghuesafnjwoiahcnjwaophcuawophcwainxu9wahcuwiaphc8**

They went up the elevator and arrived there without saying a single word during the trip there. As they entered in her extravagant office, they saw her sitting at her desk, frustrated, with a bottle of sake in her hand. "Come here." she said as she gestured her hand. "I'm not drunk!"

They approached the desk and sat at the seats in front of it. Tsunade pulled from her desk drawer, a thick folder. She started explaining,

"You know about Gato, correct?"

They nodded. She continued,

"Well, we just got a huge order to take him out and the 2 agents who guard him. These 2 are from Mizu works."

"What does this have to do with us?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Well, these 2 agents are rogue agents from Mizu works, but none of their agents have the gall to kill or fire them, so they've asked me and the Kazekage to send our best agents.

Your alibis and profiles are in the folder and Naruto and Sakura will assist you on the assignment."

She handed them the thick folder and shooed them from her office, but before she closed the door, she gave a word of warning to Gaara,

"Make sure no man, but you touches Hinata."

She slammed the door and they heard guzzling sounds from behind the door which could've have been mistaken for someone drinking sake. As they walked back towards the elevator, Gaara opened the folder and started skimming through it. They entered the large cubicle of the elevator and she pressed the button to go down. She looked over his shoulder to blush once more. He saw her embarrassment and turned to her.

"I guess we'll be getting married earlier."He said in a devious voice to her.

**Hey, did you like it?! **

**I am very sorry that it took a little bit longer to update, again, and that this chapter was too short! I hope you all will continue to update, because there's a catch...**

**I'm going to start on the next chapter after I update the fanfic and I will stop everything until I type out the next chapter. But, if I finish the chapter, I won't post it yet. I will post the chapter up when I get to at least 2 reviews, so if you want the next chapter, review and/or tell your friends to review as well!**

**You better hurry! And sending me ideas of what you want to read or some dabbles of inspirations is still on!** **I'll type even faster if you review these stories too, **

_**A Little Story**_

**and**

_**Konoha Kunoichi**_

**Later!**


	6. Train Ride

1**Hi! If you're reading this, it must mean that I have more than 20 reviews or I got tired of waiting and so I just posted this up to get more attention! I'm so sad because nobody likes my stories enough to send in a few reviews!**

**Well, just like I promised I my last chapter, Here it is!**

**haodhsjoacnjdsoahvbusdao;vhbuisdahncudisahcuisa**

She was in her room again, looking at her already packed luggage and the profile summary card that had been given to her.

_Serial;6137281476_

_Name; Hyuga, Hinata_

_Alias name; Urashima, Naomi_

_Age;17_

_Alias age; 25_

_Hair colour; Indigo_

_Eye colour; Lavender_

_Status; 10th from the top _

_Alias status; Wife of Urashima, Keitaro_

_Alias employment; Homemaker_

As anyone could guess but that Urashima, Keitaro was none other than Gaara himself. She lifted up her large handbag and luggage cart and headed out for the door. She had no sooner stepped out, than to see her "husband" at the end of the hall at the stairs, waiting for her.

He still had his red hair in a wild tangle. He wore something... more than casual. He had on dark jeans with a black shirt and wore a long white scarf around his neck and shoulders. He wore a long black leather coat that had a long train that reached to behind his knees. It was split into 2 tails at the back. Not something that you would see everyday, it looked very occult. However, it looked better on him than something else probably would.

He looked at her with cold eyes, but he spoke to her with gentleness. "You look beautiful."

She looked at herself. She just had on a simple pink Sunday dress with a small white jacket that was left open and stopped at mid-backside. The jacket had sleeves that reached to her wrist and had small beaded flowers at the cuffs The dress stopped at her shins and she wore a pair of low heels. The dress matched her pale skin and complimented her dark hair. It was a fairly warm ensemble for the month

It was June after all.

She held onto her bags and walked towards him. "Gaara, do you have the new papers for the assignment?" He looked at her and took her heavy bag to carry it for her. As they walked down the stairs, they saw Neji, Hanabi, and Hiashi at the bottom with serious faces. Hinata was beyond scared, she knew what her father would do whenever he was angry. He stepped forward and hugged Hinata tightly. "You're finally getting married!" he exclaimed. Hanabi punched her father in the back and protested. "Otou-sama, Look at them! They're too different! No way they can have a happy marriage!"

Hiashi released his daughter and stepped back to his original spot to take a look at Gaara and Hinata. His face took on an expression of curiosity and wonderment. "You're right, Hanabi. They are too different." he told her as he looked back at her. Hanabi's face turned to joy and then dismay when her father continued his thoughts. "But, just like Yin and Yang, their difference will bring them closer."

Hinata gave a breath of relief. She did not want to really admit it, but she felt much closer to Gaara since the moment she saw him at the end of the stairs. She moved closer to him and tugged on the hard feel of his sleeve.

"Gaara, we should probably hurry. Or we'll be late for the train!"

He looked at her and opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by Neji's questioning (Finally, he says something in the story!). "Hinata-sama? Why would you want to go on the train? To go on the plane to Kyoto would be faster."

She looked down at her feet and started to twiddle with her fingers. "Well," she answered, "It was Gaara-sama's idea to go on the train. He said that a train had more room and privacy than on a plane." A blush grew on her face and she brought her hands up to cover her embarrassment.

'_WHAT?' _Hanabi and Neji thought in shock. '_Privacy and room for what?!!!' _They were even more informed about why Gaara might have chosen their mode of transportation for as for what happened next.

Hinata still had her face in her hands and Gaara put his arm around her shoulders and faced Hiashi. "I promise I will watch over your daughter, Hyuga-sama." Hiashi's face took on a look of bliss and he said to himself mentally, '_How lucky I am to have found a groom for my dear daughter and...I should be getting grand children soon.'_

Hinata's embarrassment died down a bit and she hugged her family to say goodbye. As they headed out the door, Hanabi handed something to Gaara before they entered the limo. "Please, be gentle with my sister, Sabaku-sama. She is so frail!"

She put something small in his hand and closed up his fingers into a fist and pushed him into the limo.

Deep down Hanabi was feeling accomplished for what she had given the young suitor

**jgidosnvodsehjnviopsdahnckosaphvidoshavcsdjaojc9dsuancdesi**

They were close to the train station when Hinata asked what Hanabi had given him. He shrugged his shoulders and reached into his shallow pocket. When he pulled it out, they were both shocked, especially Gaara, to discover that Hanabi had given him a something to be _gentle_ with Hinata. It was a...

..._a condom._

"Did my sister really give that to you?" she asked in a shock. He looked back at her and replied in the same emotion. "What is wrong with her?!" Gaara rolled the car window down and threw the small rubber package out. Unfortunately, a motorcyclist was right next to the limo and the said package landed in his mouth. He sped right next to the window and shouted, "What's wrong with you, you sick bastard?!"

Gaara rolled the window back up and tapped on the driver's shoulder. "Find us a shortcut to the train station. Now." He glared at the limo driver. The driver nodded his head nervously and screeched away.

**Djsiofvhsanjcohsabjcksphancjlksa0yfchbe jmvkdsyhb**

Finally, they had arrived at the train station, gotten their luggage on, and went on their train car. As Hinata, stepped in and looked inside. She was shocked. The room itself was more than large enough for the both of them. "Gaara, how could we have a room this big?"

He simply looked around, and answered, "Well, Uzamaki and Haruno are right next door."

He walked to a thin door an the wall and opened it. Behind the door was another door. He turned the second knob but found it locked. He tapped on it with his knuckles. "Uzamaki, open up." he demanded. The sound of unlocking clicks was the only sound heard and the door opened up. Out stepped a young man and woman.

The man had wild hair like Gaara, but his was a sunshine blonde. He had sky-blue eyes and a set of whiskers sketched on his face. He had on a lucky-go-happy look on his face with a mix of stupidity. He was wearing orange cargos and a white shirt. Around his waist, was the matching orange jacket for the cargos. Although he was 18 or so, he acted downright childish sometimes. Being a total pervert and all. This man was...Uzamaki, Naruto.

The young woman had short hair that ended a little past her chin. Her hair looked like it was bleached rose and it was held back with a pink ribbon, but it allowed 2 locks of her long bangs to move freely. She had clover-green eyes and an energetic air around her. She was so unlike Hinata, who was always calm and peaceful. She wore a red Chinese dress that split at her hips and she wore navy shorts under. This was Haruno, Sakura.

"Hinata stepped forward with open arms. "Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun!" she squealed in joy. She hugged Sakura and they both started talking about how much they had missed each other.

"When did you get back from China, Sakura-chan?"

"When I heard that you were getting engaged to someone and Tsunade told me to finish up my job quickly."

They would've kept talking, if not for the force that pulled Hinata out of Sakura's emabrace. Naruto had Hinata in his arms and shouted, "Now, how about a hug for me?" Hinata blushed as he wrapped his arms closer around her.

All of a sudden, Naruto was sent flying to his room. Hinata and Sakura quickly calmed down by this unexpected action and saw that Gaara, still in a fighting stance, had apparently front-kicked Naruto into the next room.

"Don't touch her." He said in a low tone. The way he said it reminded everyone of a horror scene where the villain would give a warning. It sent shivers up everyone spines. "Whoa, Hinata! Who is this guy?"

Naruto said as he was rubbing the black and blue bruise on his cheek. He started stumbling up back to the doorway. He was going to give a Gaara piece of his mind until Gaara started giving him a death glare. "This guy..."Gaara started to say in a menacing tone, "...is Hinata's fiancee." Naruto's jaw dropped, "Are you kidding me?! You're marrying this creeper, Hinata-chan?!" Hinata looked at everybody and blushed almost immediately.

Sakura started smiling, "So, this is the guy you're engaged to. Green eyes, Red hair.." she said in an analyzing tone, "..._Ai_ tattoo over the brow." She started circling Gaara like a hawk, then she grabbed his arm and showed the underside of it. She slid her hand down his sleeve and pulled out he tip of a blade. "...Signature blade lined with sand hidden in sleeves...yup, this must be Sabaku, Gaara."

Hinata was amazed at how Sakura could pick up the features of a person and identify them in just a few seconds. No wonder she was one of the top interrogators and could find her target without asking anyone. Naruto started to process the name. "Sabaku...Sabaku...Where did I hear that name..." Everyone gave a breath of exasperation.

Sakura gave a huge punch to his head. A large bump sprouted at the top of his head. "Sakura-chan! Why did you hit me? I already got hit by that creeper!" Sakura was in her angry mode. She was so angry that everyone could see the veins throbbing on her wide, _wide_ forhead. "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THIS IS?! HE IS SECOND IN COMMAND OF SUNA ENT.!!!!"

Naruto retorted back, "WELL, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM IT IN MY EAR!"

Gaara pulled Hinata out of the center of all this trouble. "Do you want to go get lunch?" he whispered in her ear. She blushed furiously again, "Sure." she stuttered. He gave a devious smirk. "Perfect."

**Aiofhnjowahfcnwjkoahcnjwaocnuajocudsajfoahfcnjakphcudsjoapfjusao**

They were sitting in a private corner booth. There weren't that much people since only the rich could afford going on this part of the train. To be exact, there were probably about 20 people in the entire room. Even with this amount of people, it was quite noisy.

"Kagome, please! I'm not in love with Kikyo anymore!"

"Keitaro, I love you!"

"Motoko...I love Naru."

"No way you're stronger than me, Ryoga!"

"Wanna prove it, Ranma?"

"Yuko-san! Why are we going to Kyoto?"

"Isn't this fun, Tohru-san?"

"It's great, Momiji-kun!"

Even though it was loud, Gaara and Hinata still could hear each other. A waiter waltzed over to their table. "Hello, I'm Sakura, I'll be your waitress today. What will you have?"

The waitress had short hazel hair. She looked very young. No older than 16 or so, but she must have been old enough to be working there. She had brown eyes and a lovely smile. She looked absolutely flawless...aside from the fact that her hands and fingers were wrapped in miles of bandages. She must have been very clumsy to get all those cuts and burns that were covered up. She was wearing a frilly pink maid outfit. It looked average except for the fact that she had small white feather wings sewn on her dress.

She handed them 2 menus. Gaara looked over his in an instant, " I'll have some beef ramen and a coffee. Black." The sweet waitress nodded like a young child. She turned to Hinata, "And for you, ma'am?"

Hinata answered, "I'll have beef ramen as well." The waitress nodded and wrote the orders down. She then went to the door next to the bar counter, but before she left she said with glee, "Oh, Arrigato for eating at the Cat's Eye café!" And so she left.

Gaara and Hinata turned to each other, by reflex. However, they had nothing to say to each other. Hinata, trying to at least break the ice, started to ask about what they were going to do once they arrived in Kyoto. She asked, "Wh-What do you...want t-t-to do when... we get... there?" she stuttered.

He leaned in towards her and caressed her cheek. "I would like to..._test_ your stamina." She gulped at what he might have in mind. "Test my stamina on what?" He gave another lecherous smirk. "Your stamina in a ring...and in bed." he said in her ear.

Hinata nearly fainted. How could this man be so dirty, but still maintain a proper air?! She was going to counter something, but then Sakura arrived at the table. As she was getting prepared to set the heavy ramen bowls down, she couldn't help it but trip and send the ramen flying in the air. Luckily, a young man in a bartender uniform caught the bowls with such great accuracy, not a single drop spilled.

The young man had a messy, but well-combed hair. It was dark brown which matched his dark eyes, except that one of his eyes looked white. He must've been blind in one eye. He looked around the same age as the clumsy waitress. He looked very thin, but the fact that he was able to catch a tray with 2 heavy bowls of ramen with speed proved that he wasn't only limber, he was strong.

"Sakura-hime! You should be more careful!" He told her as he sat the orders on the table. The young waitress simply smiled and tilted her head slightly to the side, a blush appeared on the boy's pale face. "Oh, Syaoran-kun, you shouldn't worry about me so much. I didn't burn or cut myself this time."

'_This time?'_ Hinata thought in surprise. Without warning, the young waitress fell right asleep. The young man caiught the girl and turned to Gaara and Hinata, "Sorry, she just falls asleep like that sometimes." he explained. Then he carried her in a piggy back and brought to the back lounge.

**Huodsncjosdahfjodeshafjwkeayfjwoayfhiweoaufhioewa **

After their small lunch, they started to walk back to their room near the back of the train. They just pulled out their door card and slid the door. They were very surprised to find...Naruto and Sakura making out on their bed, with their clothes still on, thank god! (Although Naruto had a lot of additional bruises.)

Gaara cleared his throat and put his hand over Hinata's eyes like a father would to his child to make sure nothing inappropriate was seen. "Would you 2 mind making out in your own room instead of ours." he said in a voice that sounded like he was asking but still demanding. Their heads turned quickly and Sakura pushed Naruto off the edge of the bed. Sakura stood up and fixed her hair. She grabbed Naruto by his ruffled hair and pulled him towards their room.

"C'mon baka!" she yelled as she kept pulling. "We should leave the _lovers_ to their _business_." Even with her eyes covered, she could still tell that Sakura and Naruto were exiting the room.

"Are we going to leave Hinata alone with that creeper?!" Naruto screamed from next door. Gaara stepped away from Hinata and slammed the door shut. He quickly locked it. He looked back to Hinata, who was still blushing like a tomato.

"Shall we get down to business?" he said in a kinky voice over his shoulder. He stepped over to Hinata and undid the small buttons on her thin jacket. He slipped it off her thin shoulders and let it drop at her feet. He ran his hands under the back of her hair. He came closer to her and started whispering sweet things in her ear.

"Gaara..."

_**huopahfcis9dahcujodsahbufcjoweshacsja**_

**There, a cliffy. I am really impatient, so I just posted this up! You guys are mean for not sending in enough reviews and for not reviewing my Harry Potter fanfic! This time, I am serious! **

**I will update during or after Christmas break. Do you want to know if they really do the deed? Then review! **

_**Hfuasophncosagcbjodshgacb jskaighcbdsjahcdskj**_

**( The word "creeper" comes from one of my friends. When I had just wrote one of my first manga scripts, I showed it to my friend, let's call him..."Rico". Well, when I showed it to him for a male's opinion, he saw how the male character knew everything about the heroine and he said, "Why is he such a creeper, Ngoc Chau?!" So that is where I got the word and now I'm getting better at writing manga because of that comment.)**


	7. Lime, Need I say more?

1**Hey, this is Ngoc Chau. Sorry that I didn't update in a pretty long time! I've been really busy, with work and all! I hope that I get more than 8 reviews this chapter. **

**So, this chapter will be a pretty long one with a bunch of stuff on the fluff side. **

**I hope that you enjoy it. Again, I ask my readers to check out my Harry Potter fic. I'm going to be using lines to divide, instead of gibberish now.**

**Oh, have you noticed for romance scenes, I put it in more details than in the regular scenes?**

**Ja Ne.**

* * *

Gaara was certainly giving Hinata a workout on her skills. But he wasn't being exactly _gentle _with her. Both of them was getting sweaty from their workout, with no breaks in between.

Naruto and Sakura was listening from the other side of their door. They couldn't open the door, since Gaara locked it for his private time with Hinata. They were in suspense to know what was going on.

"Eeeeeek! Gaara...Go faster!" Hinata panted from the other side of the door.

"You want faster? You're going to get it, babe!" Gaara said back from the other side.

They heard more moaning and panting. Sakura was shocked to hear innocent Hinata wanting sex like a tigeress. While, Naruto was just imaging what could be going on.

(Naruto's imagination)

_Hinata was on her back on the floor, on top of a pile of scattered clothing. Her hair was messed up, she had her bra hanging off her shoulders and only her panties on. Her legs were spread and her back was arched. _

_Gaara was in the nude and had his face at her entrance. He climbed up her body, licking at every inch of skin he could. He had his lips on hers in a passionate kiss and the head of his member just skimming over her clit._

_She grabbed onto his back and squeezed tightly. She whispered in his ear, "Take me." _

_He banged her long and hard. His hold on her was tight and he left marks all over her body..._

(End Naruto's imagination)

"Aaaaaaagh!" Naruto screamed as he clutched his head in tears. He pulled Sakura back and kicked the door down easily from the adrenaline he had from his little 'daydream'.

Sakura picked herself up and rushed to the door to see if her suspicions were confirmed.

When both the blonde and pink-haired woman saw what they did they were both...dumbfounded.

Their little Hinata was...

Sparring with Gaara. They both had on their Wushu uniform and cloth shoes. Hinata had her hair tied back and bandages wrapped around her knuckles. She looked like she was playing dress-up instead of trying to put up a fight.

Her fiancee's uniform looked messed up and disheveled. It looked like a street-fighter's instead of a martial artist's. He had bandages wrapped around his knuckles, too. He stood in his usual bored pose with his arms crossed over his chest.

While, Hinata stood in a cute pose with her fingers fidgeting together.

He gave Naruto and Sakura a cold stare and said in a deathly tone, "Would you leave? Hinata and I are practicing." The 2 nodded in a daze and walked back to their room. Hinata followed them to the door and her eyes widened.

Their door was completely shattered. Not even the hinges were left. She looked back toward Gaarawho was also eying the door angrily. He walked over to the door and put his arm around Hinata's hips, while his other hand grabbed Naruto's collar.

He yanked Naruto back and said in a scary voice. "You have destroyed our door. What will you do now?"

Naruto gave a small chuckle. He started to stutter, "Well...I...SAKURA!!!" Sakura rushed to pry Naruto out of Gaara's clutch, but before she could even get 5 feet close. Something sliced a few strands of her hair and nicked her cheek.

She retreated back a cm or 2 and brought her hand up to her cheek.

Everybody in the room was beyond scared. How could Gaara act so cool like that? It was like he had expected Sakura to advance on him like that. Naruto was shaking in his shoes.

The entire compartment was quiet, aside from the chugging of the engines.Everyone had their eyes on Gaara, until they heard a smooth shushing sound.

They slowed down their breathing to see where the source was coming from. All 3 pairs of eyes turned to...Naruto, of course. He was having some sort of nervous breakdown and was pissing himself.

Gaara kicked Naruto away from him and started shaking his hand, that was holding Naruto, like there was something disgusting on it.

Hinata stayed quiet, but she was laughing to herself inside on how Naruto could be so scared as to actually wet himself. Sakura, on the other hand, was laughing out loud. Gaara walked back to pick up their clothing on the bed and their luggage.

As he headed toward the door, he grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her into Naruto and Sakura's room.

Naruto and Sakura were still watching, wondering what it was he was doing. He grabbed Sakura and Naruto's untouched luggage and threw them onto the floor of where they had previously been.

"This is your room now."He said without looking back.

He swung his leg and the door slammed shut Sakura and Naruto didn't even want to argue, so they just let Gaara have his way. They heard the sound of the lock clicking.

Naruto turned to Sakura, "How much longer until we get to the hotel in Tokyo?" Sakura turned back to look at him and answered with _attitude._ "Naruto, shut up and change. It's embarrassing to date a guy that just pees himself like that."

* * *

They finally arrived at the hotel. It was a 5-star and was incredibly famous for it's luxury and service. To Gaara and Hinata's surprise, Sakura and Naruto were moved from next to them to a room 15 floors below them.

Hinata held onto her bags innocently and stumbled into the room. She dropped her bags in the middle of the floor and stumbled back to keep it from crushing her toes. She tripped back suddenly, but her fiancee caught her in time.

She looked up to him and smiled nervously, "Sorry, I guess I'm too clumsy." He looked at her and actually...smiled? She started to blush. He helped her up and she brushed herself off. She walked over to the french door and opened them.

A cool spring breeze blew in.

She stepped on out to the balcony and took a look outside at the busy city views. Hinata looked like a goddess standing out there. Her spaghetti-strap dress blowing gracefully, her long raven hair dancing on the wind.

How flawless her sin looked and how she had beauty oozing from her essence.

Just seeing that possessed him to do the next actions. He had always been a ladies' man. Saying words that he never meant to score. But with her, he wanted to hold her.

To make sure that nothing would ever harm her. To never let another man see her body as much as he did.

Dare he say it? He knew that he was seeing her as a wife, a friend, a soul mate. Not like a carrier for his seed. Not a fuck toy like many of his previous lovers. He set down his bag in the bed and approached her.

His footsteps were quieted by the sounds of the city in motion.

She was startled by the feeling of touch as he wrapped his arms around her waist, under her arms. She turned her face to look at him.

She saw that his eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent.

She closed her eyes and basked in this intimate moment.

'_Why does his touches affect me so?'_ she asked herself. This man's touch made her breath quicken and her pulse beat faster. On her other assignments, men had touched her where she wouldn't like to mention.

But they never made her feel nervous.

He put his cheek on the base of her neck and smiled. Her skin was really as soft as it looked. He brought his head up and whispered in her ear. "Hinata...I want you so badly."

His hand rose beneath her breast.

If it weren't for her strong will power, she would've just fainted. But she didn't. She was amazed just how quickly she fell in love with Gaara.

Just a few days ago, she wanted nothing to do with their marriage, but now. She longed for him. She lusted for him.

She _loved _him.

All her dreams were about him ever since the day she first met him and he gave her his first test.

She wanted to see just how far they would go for each other. She could already feel herself growing wet from his touch. She did the same thing again that marked her interest in him.

She grabbed both of his hands and brought them to her breasts.

She pressed down on his fingers and he took that for a chance to feel. He, too, was getting his hormones worked up. The tightness in his pants started to grow and Hinata could feel it easily.

She took a deep breath that shook as she exhaled.

He got bored waiting for her reply and started kissing her shoulders and neck. She pursed her lips and he gave her a gentle kiss.

It then grew to one of hunger and need. "Gaara, I want you, too." Those words led Gaara to an abyss of desire. He turned Hinata around, facing him, slowly.

His arms were trembling. He had to control himself, acting too eager would probably turn her off. He left her for a few seconds to make sure that the windows and doors were closed and locked.

He went back in front of her. They were at chest-to-chest.

It took every ounce of his being to not just push her on the bed and tear off all her clothes. He had to take her through it slowly.

He didn't know whether or not she was a virgin, but everyone had told him to be gentle with her.

And that was what he was going to do. He wanted to show her his skills in the bedroom and the pleasures of what would be in their marriage.

He moved the straps of her dress of her shoulders and set half the dress on her waist. She took over from there and slipped the dress off of her.

She tossed the dress in some corner of the room, so it would not interfere with them. She looked down at her feet and gave a small blushing smile.

Her hands went behind her and unclasped the strapless bra. It fell to her feet and got kicked in the same direction as her dress. He was starting to feel warm and the pain below got even worse.

Oh, Kami, how she could drive him like that just by stripping.

Finally, it was down to her panties. She was going to slide them off, but his hands stopped her. He brought his hand under her chin and told her, "We'll take it off later." she blushed a deeper red and pulled him into a soft kiss.

His tongue rubbed against her lips, wanting to taste her flavor. She opened slightly and allowed him a sample. He tasted all that he could. His hands slid off her bare back and went to the hemming of his jacket.

He took his jacket off and tossed it mindlessly somewhere. His hands went back to exploring Hinata, who was at the moment, had her hands _elsewhere._ She was undoing his belt on his pants. She unzipped it and made her way to the tent that had grew even bigger.

He could not take it any more. He took her to the bed and pushed his luggage onto the ground without a moment's thought.

She pulled him down to her and gave him the most passionate kiss she could.

Things were certainly getting interesting.

He moved his leg between hers and put his hands in her panties. He started a motion that aroused her clit. She could not help but moan and scream from sheer pleasure. What his touches could do to her, she did not know how.

Her hands moved to his pants and slid them down, she felt around for his erection. Luckily, he was wearing boxers, so it was easy to find and catch.

Now, Hinata had heard, from the _experienced _Sakura, that most guys' things were often limp. But, when it was in the act of intercourse, it felt like a rolled up sock. Still soft. But Gaara's felt rock-hard to Hinata.

They were still leaving kisses on each other and moaning each others' name. All was going well, until Naruto and Sakura intervened.

_Knock knock knock_

"Gaara, Hinata! We need to meet with the heads of Mizu Works. Get your clothes back on and hurry up or we'll ram the door down!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata gave a quick gasp and tried to push Gaara, who was still kissing around Hinata's neck and chest, away. Gaara brought 2 fingers to her lips and she quieted down. "Just ignore them." he whispered in a romantic voice.

Sakura banged on the door and screamed, "I heard that Gaara! We're going to give you 5 minutes! And we are serious!"

Hinata blushed and said. "When we get back, we'll finish up." He stared at her and gave a low growl from his throat. He rolled off the bed and straightened out his clothing. He went off to get Hinata's loose clothing that was thrown all in the corner of the room.

Hinata sat up with the sheets wrapped around her, covering her modesty. He handed it to her and said, "A promise's a promise."

* * *

**Hey, sorry for making this a bit short. The lemon will be at the next chapter or the chapter after. I'm not telling, so you'll have to read.**

**As usual, please review!**


	8. Third Auther's Note

1**Okay, I am going to make one thing clear. I will not update, until I get 8 or more reviews for chapter 7. **

**So please review so I can update.**

**So, unless, you want me to finish this story, you better update!**


	9. Last Authur's Note

**Ngoc Chau does not own Naruto**

****

Sorry but I'm going to discontinue this fanfic because I don't have any more ideas.

I'm so sorry.


	10. Just Kidding, New Chap

**Ngoc Chau does not won Naruto.**

**Sorry for the joke I did on you but I was in a bad mood because my sister kept annoying me for the computer while I was trying to post this up. **

**Sorry for the long wait. But I was so engrossed on my other fanfic "Dragons". I just kept changing Draco so much, I had to try and make it right, which is really hard.  
I just hope that the readers for this will read my Harry Potter fanfic. **

**I could die happy then.  
Sorry for stalling, on with the story.  
Also, as a sorry, this chapter will be more than 4000 words excluding this blurb.**

* * *

They were all sitting in the the taxi.  
The taxi had 4 seats for passengers but was very cramped and uncomfortable.

Gaara had suggested taking seperate taxis, but they all knew what went on in that sex crazed mind of his. He would possibly direct the taxi, with Hinata in it, to a pay by the hour hotel and stick Naruto and Sakura with the difficult task of questioning Mizu Works.  
But no, Naruto was persistant and made it clear that if Gaara wanted anything seperate from the group, he would get stuck with Naruto himself, not Hinata.

Naruto had on the most casual, it made him look like a grade schooler.  
The white shirt with the brand name right in front and the ripped jeans with holes at the knees. He wore a chain that he had gotten from Tsunade when he won her bet around his neck and of course, ratty sneakers.

Sakura had on a black top that was that had a low v-neck. She had done her hair in 2 short pigtails that hung loosely.  
For the bottem half, she wore a tight red skirt with pleats after 3-4 inches of wrapping around her legs. High leather boots were what she chose to wear with her outfit. Instead of dressing to power, she dressed in sleaze to please.  
A little naughty, but still innocent.

Gaara still had the leather jacket on. As a side note, if one to carefully examine his scent, it would smell of sweat, passion, and perfume.  
5 guesses to how his musty old spice scent would change to something like that.  
The only difference with him was that the black t-shirt and jeans were replaced with a navy business shirt, suit pants, and a black tie. Still scary, but more professional.

Hinata changed to match Gaara's new look.  
She had changed into a grey and white power suit. Her hair was done up in a messy bun. She looked more adorable than serious.  
Clearly no one could think of this clumsy, childish girl as a first class assassin.

The car ride was horrible.  
Naruto was rambling on about something and 'interrogating' Gaara about every single intimate detail about him.  
Even the dreaded question of

"Are you a virgin?"  
came up.

The awkward moment came and was even worse when Gaara answered that he wasn't.  
It went even farther when Naruto asked

"How is it in the bedroom?"  
and  
"About how long is your di-"

Before Naruto had a chance to finish, Gaara had just grabbed his shoulder and Naruto fell into a sleep-like state.

Gaara took it as a chance to cuddle with Hinata a bit. He put one arm behind her and the other one was stroking her leg.  
Hinata asked mousily,

"Is he alright?"

"Don't worry about it, it's just like if he fell asleep."

Sakura was just bored and insulted.  
He had the nerve to act all lovey dovey like that in public and in front of her and knock her boyfriend out.  
She sat back and huffed.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at Mizu Works.  
The cab driver got out to open the door for them. He took one look at the place and said to them,  
"Yeesh! Are you sure you want to go here?!"

Gaara said in a frightening voice,  
"Why do you ask?"

I swear, you could see a dark aura from him.

The cab driver shrank in his shoes and replied,  
"No reason, no reason!"  
He ran into the cab and sped off. They approached the gate and opened up their passes.

The gate opened with ease.  
They stepped in and took a look around. Everybody, well except Gaara, was shocked to see what kind of place Mizu works was like.

The building was up another hill with another gate in front of it. The gates resembled something you would see in a horror movie. Twisted statues of people and gargoyles were what adorned the lawn.  
"You don't really see companies have large plots like these anymore. Not even Konoha Inc. has a lawn like this." Hinata said nervously.

"Who would even want a garden like this?!" Sakura said arrogantly. Suddenly Naruto let out a shrill scream. Gaara looked beyond irritated. He walked swiftly to Naruto and punched him upside the head.  
"Will you shut up?!"

Naruto shook and pointed at a statue a few feet next to the road that they were walking on.

The statue looked like a person who got lacerated.  
It was a sort of dark green colour. The face looked like a snarling demon.

Sakura asked in a haughty voice,  
"What's wrong now? It was bad enough that you were acting and dressing like a kid, had all of us ride in a cramped cab for 45 minutes, ask all the most embarrassing questions, compare yourself to Gaara of how you are in bed, and now you're freaking over a statue! What the hell is wrong now?!"

Naruto pouted his lips and walked over to the statue,  
"This thing moved!"

Hinata (finally she says something) left Gaara's hold and looked up at the statue. Hinata reached out her hand slowly to touch it.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Gaara asked.  
Hinata quaked out her answer, "I think Naruto-Kun may be right."

Sakura went over to examine how Hinata could think Naruto the Knucklehead was right.  
Gaara was keeping his cool and distance.  
Suddenly, the statue made a flinch and tried to strike at Hinata.

It was an assassin of Mizu Works!

She tried to lean back to dodge it, but lost her footing.  
They all tried to rush to save her.

Gaara reached out to release his hidden blade within his sleeve.  
Naruto whipped out the hand cannon he had hidden in a hollister under his baggy t-shirt.  
Sakura grabbed the razor stars hidden in her high boots.  
However before they all had a chance to flinch.

Hinata screamed out  
"Stop!"

Gaara was the only one cool enough to be in total control.  
He directed his blade to knock out Sakura's and Naruto's weapons. They didn't really notice what Gaara was doing because all eyes were on Hinata.

Although she was clumsy to trip backwards, she landed on her hands and used her legs to grab the "statue's" neck.  
She used her legs to hold him in place while she was spinning him like the blades of a helicopter propeller. Finally, after she thought what was enough, she slammed his head down on the dirt path.  
As the motion sent him down, she was sent up, Hinata landed like a gymnist.

Gaara smiled at Hinata again.  
_'So she isn't all that clumsy and useless.'_ He thought to himself.

She looked down at the man she had caught.  
He was groaning from pain. She placed her foot on his solarplex harshly. He cried out at how much she was hurting him. Gaara stood behind her and stroked her back.

"Good girl, good girl." he said.  
Then he kissed the top of her head from behind. He was about a head taller than her after all. He brushed the long strand of bang on the side of her face behind her ear and whispered,  
"You are my own angel, my angel of death."

"Will you stop acting like that? This is an assignment, not a honeymoon!!" Sakura shouted.

In truth, she was a bit jealous, her inner Sakura was saying,  
**_'Chyaa! Why can't Naruto be like that? Why does he always have to act so stupid and childish and perverted?'_**

Gaara looked up and said in a serious tone,  
"Fine."  
Hinata's loving face changed to an expression of coldness and hatred.  
Her new voice sent shivers up everybody's spines. Even Gaara's.  
"Why did you just attack us? Did you not know that we were requested by the Mizukage?"

The assassin said nothing.

Sakura put one of her stars back in her boots and walked gruffly to the pinned man. She pushed Hinata behind slightly so most of her body weight would be off which gave Sakura ease to do what she was going to do next.  
With her free hand, she grabbed him by the collar and lifted him high off the ground.

She just took one look and informed out loud,  
"Hinata-Chan, this isn't someone from Mizu Works, he's from another part of Mizu Works, Kiri. As you can see the Mizu assassins have their killing techniques as their name say. Their killing techniques would be more related to the water like drowning or feeding to sharks.  
If it's on land, than with a classic katana that's more graceful."

Naruto was getting more dizzy listening to Sakura explaining the differences to them.  
Sakura suddenly took on a scary face and said directly to the assassin as well as to the group,  
"While Kiri assassins strike when they're in plain sight. Almost as though they're hiding in the fogs and mist."

Naruto came and leaned in close to look at the assassin's face. he stuck his hand cannon under the man's chin.  
He was sweating bullets. He then drew his gun back into his shirt.  
"Nice on the info, Sakura-Chan. But it doesn't fit with why he attacked us."

Gaara sent out his sword, so he could hold onto the thin bamboo hilt of it in his hand, and pointed it at the person Sakura still had in her grip as though he was imagining what kind of cut to do or where to cut.  
"Kiri, aside from their subtle style, is known for collecting information and being the ones to act first. It's clear that Gato had also hired this thug and knew about the bounty that was on his and his guards' heads. So, why not put a bounty on the people who want to kill you before they can?"

He stepped even closer.  
The assassin tried to squirm out, but Sakura held the star to his throat. She threatened,  
"What would you rather?  
Having a hole in your neck and choking out blood for a long agonizing 5 minutes until your death by me?  
Or having it all done in a one clean head sweep by Sabaku-Sama?"

He said nothing, but held his hands as though he was begging for mercy or confessing his souls and be cleansed. Gaara rubbed the blade of the katana with the fingertips of his free hand, to feel the sand lining on the edge that was mixed with poison and drew back his arm.  
Everybody else closed their eyes and and covered their faces so that blood wouldn't splash on them.

All of a sudden, he saw a blur in front of the still hanging, but from behind, assassin. Before he could even stop, the blur struck it's hand directly into a 90 degree angle and grabbed the blunt side of the sword.  
Everyone gasped, but they weren't at all surprised. Hinata was the one who came between the predator and the prey.

"Hinata, move." Gaara commanded, he left his sword hanging in mid motion, to not hurt her.  
She shook her head and let go of the sword.  
Gaara drew it back into his sleeve.

Her earlier face of dislike had changed back into her normal face of innocence.  
"Please don't kill him, Gaara." she asked politely in that small voice of hers. He just remained silent. Hinata knew that what he was really thinking. It was from the kismetic connection of they shared.

The assassin got all teary faced and went limp to relax after narrowly escaping death and to listen to what else might be next. Sakura was still holding onto the criminal, was smiling at how gentle Hinata was.  
Naruto looked around. He still felt confused.

Hinata looked like she was going to say something but was being all quiet.  
Sakura had on a goofy smile about...something, he didn't know.  
Gaara the bloodlusting-monster, stopped before finishing off his next victim and obeyed Hinata.

He was getting really impatient. He eagerly asked,  
"How come we just don't kill him? He was going to kill us, he's the bad guy!"

Hinata took a deep breath and began to talk.  
"It's not fair. There's 4 of us and only one of him. Also what if he has a family? Or a wife? If he were to die, his mother would surely miss him as well. Please don't kill him."  
Slowly, the man behind Hinata, the Kiri-man, reached out his hands to wring his neck.  
But, as if she had eyes in the back of her head, she snapped her fist up and punched him right in the nose.

"Owwww." he complained while clutching his nose. Sakura took a deep breath and said to Hinata,  
"But, if we don't kill him, what's the best way to punish him?"  
Gaara spoke up and suggested, "Why not leave him to Uzamaki-Kun?"

That gave Naruto a moment of praise. He was practically crying tears of joy.  
He went up to Gaara and held his hands,  
"Gaara-Kun! All this time, I thought you hated me and thought I was an idiot. But you must really believe in me to trust me to take care of this guy.  
Arrigato!"

Gaara didn't look shocked or weirded out by this blonde's action, he just had that unreadable look on his face and his eyes showed disgust.  
When Naruto turned back to take care of the assassin, Gaara shuddered a bit and startedwiping his hands on his leather jacket like he touched slug slime.  
Hinata, who found her way back at his side, and Sakura laughed at Gaara's reaction to Naruto's touch.

Hinata cupped her hands in front of her mouth and shouted out to Naruto, who had taken the assassin from Sakura as though he was a stuffed toy to be passed about,  
"Naruto-Kun, don't kill him, okay?"

Naruto did the Gai and Lee pose and did a thumbs up.  
"Don't worry!" he assured Hinata and whoever else was listening,  
"This guy won't be bothering us for a while and we won't even have to kill him!"

In a cloud of something that looked like it was from a small bomb, there was this huge shouting sound.

Naruto had told them to stay where they were or stand a little back. He dragged the assassin a few yards away behind what seemed like a hill and that was when the fog of smoke had emerged after a huge bang.  
Hinata was nearly blown back and her knee long skirt was almost flipped up. She came closer to her fiancee and held tighter onto his arm and shrieked a little when the backwave hit after the soundwave.

Sakura and Gaara stood rigid. He had his left arm at his side that Hinata was holding, and the other was slightly in front of his face to keep the blowing dust out of his eyes. His hair twisted wildly, almost the same as Sakura's short hair.  
Sakura stood with her hip out and arms crossed. Her hair blowing and twisting in different directions because of her tied style.

When the momentous stage of wind stopped, Sakura walked over in a mood.  
"Naruto! We told you not to kill him! Then you go off to explode him, I bet!"

Hinata held onto Gaara's hand and they both walked slowly. Well, Gaara did, Hinata was being slightly dragged behind.  
"Hurry, Gaara!"

He hurried a bit, but still walked slow because he didn't really care about Naruto or what he did. They both had just reached the top when a loud noise erupted again.  
"Naruto! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Hinata was really rushing him now. And he had to admit, he was a little curious.  
Sakura's tone sounded a little strange, almost hysterical. Like something different and outrageous had been witnessed. Now, he really wanted to see, though he hid his excitement.

They looked over the hill and they couldn't believe what Naruto was able to do in such a short time and that he actually thought of it.

It was different and outrageous.

Naruto had made it so that the assassin wouldn't bother them for awhile and didn't kill him.  
He really kept his word. What he had done was he used a small bomb to make a hole and buried the guy up to his neck. The dirt was thick and heavy and for sure, he couldn't move his arms in the ground.

The assassin was swinging his head and neck, spazzing out. His dark green face paint was running due to the stress and strangeness from meeting these re-known killers.  
He was crying, screaming, and sweating all at once.

"What the hell is wrong with the sponge-haired retard?!  
What kind of a human being thinks up burying someone like this!  
Fuck you to Hell!  
I hope you get raped by 50 000 men and hanged with your dick upside your ass!" On and on he went as they walked away from him.

Hinata smiled at Naruto and thanked him, "Arrigato, Naruto-Kun, for not killing him. But I must ask, what gave you the idea to bury him like that?"

Sakura still had her arms crossed in front of her chest and before Naruto could speak, "Hinata-Chan, you don't even have to question Naruto's idiocy. He must've gotten the idea from Doremon or something."  
Hinata giggled and she noticed that Gaara was silently laughing.  
He must've thought it was funny too.

Gaara turned and said sternly, "Because of that distraction, we might be late by the time we get into the head office of Mizu, so this is what we have to do. We have to speed up our pace, and most importantly, make sure Naruto keeps his trap shut."

That shutted Naruto up and Gaara was happy.

* * *

After 30 minutes or so of the expected time they should've been there, they just arrived in the front office.

The secreatary was sitting in the large white room while loudly chewing so the smacking sound echoed harshly. Gaara led the group and they fast walked to the desk in the back, the clacking of shoes and heels added onto the chewing sound.

He was right in front of the desk.  
Naruto was about to ask to see the Mizukage, until Gaara held out his hand, which meant, '_Shut up or I'll shut you up for good.'_  
He quickly closed his mouth.

In no more than a few instants, the red-haired secreatry, who was just chewing gum and clacking on the keys of her monitor, felt an uneasy chill.  
She turned her head slowly, somewhat afraid to see.

She saw dark-ringed eyes with jade pupils,  
on a handsome face along with fiery hair.

The feelings that gave off from this man's unnatural gaze were almost pure evil,  
a longing to taste blood,  
anger,  
rage,  
and an urge to kill.

Her light eyes began to glaze and she nearly started babbling, if not for Hinata's stepping in.  
"Demo, ano... we're here to see the Mizukage about an ordeal with one of his assassins. Can we go and see him now please?"

The secreatary was immobilized for a few seconds, but then went to the file list next to her desk and looked at the schedule of the Mizukage.  
"Gomen, demo the Tsuchi men from Iwa are next and they have been waiting for hours. You could ask them if they could give their turn to you."

The secreatary pointed at the 3 men in earthy coloured clothes that had a pattern of camo.  
They had that high spikey hairstyle, like a crazy deranged broom. All men looked the same, except for the hair colour, face, and accessories. The one sitting in the middle noticed the secreatary pointing at him.

He looked up and 'checked out' Sakura, who was in very arousing clothing, and Hinata, who looked like an innocent virgin flower that was just waiting to be plucked. He shot them one of his toothy canine grin and Sakura batted her eyes.  
Hinata looked away while covering her face.

Naruto was steaming, his face was turning red and smoke was coming out of his ears.  
Gaara just glared and grabbed Hinata's hand.

Naruto snapped at Sakura, "Sakuraaaaa!!"  
Sakura tried to keep her cool and asked in a high voice, "What's wrong now Naruto?"  
She turned over her shoulder and winked at the Tsuchi man in the middle.

His comrades were busy reading and listening on their iPods.  
Naruto was very immature and he stepped up to him and said while boldly sticking out his chest, "You must have some nerve picking up another guy's girl!"

The Tsuchi stood to Naruto. He towered more than a head over Naruto and standing up, really showed how muscled he was from his broad shoulders. Naruto shuddered a bit and thought to himself_, 'Kuso, I am going to die._'  
The Tsuchi smiled another canine grin and retorted back, "So, she's your girlfriend?"

Sakura was fearing that her well played plan of trying to convince the Tsuchi men to give up their spot for her would be down the drain. She was just planning to flirt with them for a bit and subtly ask them if they could let her and her friends go to see the Mizukage.  
Now thanks to Naruto, that plan was done.

Hinata released herself from Gaara's grip and she went over to them.  
She did a low bow and asked politely,  
"Gomen, demo my friends and I need to see the Mizukage for a special appointment. It's very important and could save lives, we've even been requested. Would you please let us go next?"

She brought her head back up from looking at the floor as she asked. Now all of the Tsuchi were watching her.  
Luckily, the one who had been reading a book said something before his lech comrades could.  
"I'm sorry, Miss, but we have been waiting here for about 2 hours. I don't see what you could do to convince us to give you our opening."

The Tsuchi listening on his iPod had lowered the volume and joked,  
"I know what she could do to convince us." He nudged the Tsuchi in the middle as soon as he finished saying that.

Gaara stepped in front of Hinata and challenged them,  
"You are from Iwa, we are from Konoha and Suna. Now the only people who would come from those places and come to Mizu are assassins.  
Bounty hunters."

The 3 Tsuchi started nodding.  
"Yeah, so what?"

Gaara continued on,  
"As assassins, we do not just kill and fight for money, we kill and fight for what we want. Right now, we want to go see the Mizukage!" He growled at the word Mizukage.

The Tsuchi men shrank back from him. The Tshuchi that had been reading a hentai manga asked as confidently as he could but failed,  
"You want to challenge _all 3 of us_?"

Gaara nodded and smirked evilly,  
"Yeah, but if you want it to be 3 on 1, that might be unfair. For you, that is."

The Tsuchi in the middle stood up and held out his hand, "It's a deal, but till defeat or death?"

Gaara grabbed his hand and shook it hard,  
"Well, I'm getting married soon and my finacee" he looked over to Hinata and smiled a gentler but still evil smile, "doesn't exactly like me to kill people who are weaker than I am."

They were still shaking hands, instead of it sounding like it was friendly, it was more like they were staring each other down and having a dissing contest.

"Is that so? Congratualtions. Let's make it till defeat. I wouldn't want you to die humiliated after building yourself so high, and most imortantly, in front of you fiancee."

They finally stopped shaking and walked to the front desk where the secreatary was.  
Naruto was just in the corner and he asked Hinata and Sakura,  
"Where are they going now?"

Sakura and Hinata was already following the 2 men to the front desk. Hinata went on ahead, while Sakura looked back to once again begin her detailed explaination.  
"Naruto, what Gaara-Sama explained was an old rule of our code. For anything, a prize, a rank, a job assignment, even a woman, can all be won in a fight between bounty hunters to defeat or to death. Also, every agency has a small stadium so it can be fought out."

Naruto ran a little bit to be at Sakura's side, he asked to make sure,  
"So what Gaara-San is going to do, is fight for a meeting to see the Mizukage?"

Sakura nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand. From that simple action, Naruto immediately forgot that his girlfriend had been flirting with another man. She was glad her tricks worked so easily on a man.

Right at the secreatary's desk, they told her of the challenge that was dealt. She agreed that one of the bounty hunters would referee. Before they left to go and battle, Gaara looked over shoulder,  
"Make sure no one else goes in to see the Mizukage. I don't want to fight after when I beat these 3."

The secreatary did a militant hand to her forehead and confirmed, "Yes sir."

* * *

They were in the lower level of the building.  
The Tsuchi men were practically ready in their clothing.  
Their guns and whatever else was ready.

It was agreed that guns could be, but you could not aim for arteries and any vital points.  
And Gaara must beat all of them to be able to meet the Mizukage next.

The 3 Tshuchi were just trying to decide who would fight first and last.

Sakura and Naruto was already sitting at a close seat behind the invisable fence that surrounded the battlefield.

Gaara was undoing his tie, which was very troublesome. Hinata was at his side and when she saw how much trouble he was going through just for a tie, she slipped in her delicate fingers to help him.  
He stopped what he was doing and watched as she was undoing his tie for him.

From his view, he could only see the top front of her head. Her eylashes looked longer. Her little puckered pink lips. Another important thing he noticed was what was down her shirt.  
From how she dressed, you would never know that she was beyond stacked. He breathed out a bit, which sounded as a puff. He could feel himself getting warmer.

But he didn't want to be in a lusty stage with a tent between his legs when he went off to fight.  
So he moved his eyes back to her fingers. It was amazing how she could undo all the knots that he had made trying to untie his tie.  
He imagined her fingertips on his body.  
Pulling as hard as she could on his clothes, but getting nowhere.

He mentally and silently chuckled as he thought of that little fantasy.

Finally, when she slipped the end of the tie through the last loop, she slid the tie off from around his neck slowly. She held onto the tie and held it in front of her heart.  
She looked up and said meekly in a soft voice,  
"Gaara, please don't kill them."

"I promise."

"And let them keep their limbs."

He sighed and answered, "I promise, but don't you forget your promise for when we get back to the hotel."

She blushed remembering how she had agreed to that.

He slipped off his coat and handed it to Hinata, "Hinata, would you mind holding on to this for me?"  
She took the coat and held it with her arms in front of her bust.

He stepped into the field and saw that the Tsuchi who was reading the hentai manga was apperently the first to go.  
He asked in a taunting voice,  
"What took you so long? Saying your final goodbyes to your girlfriend?"

Gaara stared down the Tsuchi, even an evil aura seemed to be radiated Gaara. He retorted back to Tshuchi,  
"No, I was just promising her I wouldn't kill her."

The Tsuchi growled a bit and he whipped out a gun and fired it for Gaara's leg to stop him from moving.

Gaara could see, from the angle of the gun and the direction of his eyes, the bullet's path.  
He leapt up and lunged.  
From the cuff of his sleeve, he appeared to have fired something.

While one hand had fired, the other hand looked like it was moving in a blur.  
No one could see what it was, but from Hinata's vision, she saw what he fired was a small arrowhead, the size of a thumb and at the end of it, thin metal wire. It reminded her of a spider, especially the trick that he had done while everyone was focusing on the single arrowhead he fired at first.

The Tsuchi just looked behind him and he saw a huge crack from the arrowhead. He laughed excitedly and questioned,  
"Was that really what you were aiming for?"

Gaara nodded.

Tsuchi was about to aim and fire again, until something stopped him. As soon as he raised his arm, there were large lacerations on it.  
He screamed as blood squirted out.

Gaara apologized, "Gomen, but I would like to speed this up. I wouldn't want the Mizukage waiting any longer."  
With his other hand, he reached into his pockets and brought out some sand. The whole pile of it was in his palm.

He looked up to Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto.  
"Hinata, Sakura. Do any of you see it?"

Sakura didn't say anything. She didn't understand what he meant.  
Naruto screamed out in insult, "Hey! How come you're asking them and not me!"  
Hinata said happily, "Gaara! I see it!"

He smiled knowing that she could see it.

He brought the sand to his lips and blew the sand towards the Tsuchi.  
As soon as the sand settled, everyone understood. With the sand, everyone could see all the wires that Gaara had set up.  
What Gaara had done was that while everyone was focusing on the large arrowhead, he had set up other linings of wire to form something like a web.

Where the center of the web was where the Tsuchi was.  
Around the neck of the Tsuchi, was where most of the strings were.  
Gaara slowly pulled the strings that were connected to his hands as he warned, "You may as well admit defeat. You cannot move and if you do, I'll pull so it'll decapitate you. Also, these wires can cut through flesh, as well as bone."

He kept pulling slowly.  
Tsuchi tried to reach and get a dart, but before he could pull it out, Gaara spotted it and pulled sharply.

He got cut from it twisting on his body. Some of his sleeves fell off. The strings were tight enough so that if he tried to move, his arms would get cut off. Tsuchi knew that he had no choice to admit defeat unless he wanted to die.

"You win." he said.

Gaara pulled in a different direction and almost by magic, the strings dropped all around him as though it was regular thread. Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto all cheered. While the rest of the Tsuchi men taunted, "You pussy! How could you lose like that!"  
They were arguing with each other, some team.

Gaara thought to himself, _'One down, two more to go.'_

**That's it for now. **

**I'll update soon right away.  
Sorry if this was a bit late. **

**An extra note;  
The reason how Hinata is so gentle and nice, but be a dangerous assassin is that because she has to continue on her family as yakuza and assassins.  
Also, after each time she kills someone, she makes a little wire person and puts it into a jar to always remind herself.  
The black wire dolls are men, while the white ones are women.  
Also, after each time, she prays for an hour.**

**Anyway, please read and review.**


End file.
